Neon Genesis Evangelion: Apocalypse
by MidniteRoses666
Summary: The Year is 2016 - After Rebirth -
1. Introduction

Life, death, and rebirth.... As long as the Sun, Moon and Earth are here..... Everything will be fine.....  
  
-After Rebirth-  
  
-Tokyo 3-  
  
-Shinji sat, his back brushed up against a building side. The memories of Third Impact imprinted within his brain. The horrors of seeing Death, Life, and the Rebirth. Traumatic, indeed. What had become of his sanity? Kaoru had left him, just like everyone else..and Rei....lost...from him and the life he once took for granted. He sank lower, his face burried into his knees. Tears ran down, soaking his face and enveloping him in a moment of sorrow.-  
  
Shinji: "Why...? Why did this happen?"  
  
-Shinji lifts his head, staring into the darkness around him. Green eyes, glowing, staring back at him. Shinji gasps and wipes the tears from his eyes. The meowing of a cat comes from the darkness, the green eyes jumping up onto a trashcan next to Shinji. He stares at it, watching into the eyes of the adorable life that sat before him. He smiles, somewhat peacefully, refinding himself and standing.-  
  
Shinji: "You're right. It happened...as I wished. I just wanted to see them all again. But..."  
  
-The cat interrupts him with a small meow, Shinji smiling back and giving it a pet. He takes his leave, keeping his back towards the cat and the dark alley. The cat hops off the trashcan as it begins to glow. In moments, Yui Ikari stands in the Alley, staring at her son with a smile.-  
  
Yui: "My son......"  
  
-Tokyo 3: Backup HeadQuarters-  
  
-A man, familiar white gloves and reflective glasses stands before a table.-  
  
Ibuki: "Sir, we have located Eva Unit 01 as well as the Third Child."  
  
Commander Ikari: "Very well. Major Katsuragi..."  
  
Misato: "Yes, Commander?"  
  
Commander Ikari: "Retrieve the Third Child."  
  
Misato: "Yes."  
  
-Misato walks off, the Commander turning back to the others.-  
  
Commander Ikari: "Find the First and Second Child."  
  
Hyuga: "Sir?"  
  
Commander Ikari: "Do it."  
  
Aoba: "Yes, Sir."  
  
-Tokyo 3: Hospital-  
  
-Asuka lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, her eye patched up and her arm wrapped with bandages. She was still wounded from before. She gazed to her left, watching the sky from her window, then at the room she was in. In realizing herself within a hospital, she sat up.-  
  
"Still alive, are we, Asuka? I guess we have become invincible ourself."  
  
-A crooked smile formed upon her lips, but then they settled back to a frown as she closed her eyes, placing her head back on her pillow.-  
  
"Damn it, that Shinji left me there to die. No thanks to him I'm still alive."  
  
-Asuka sighs, falling back to sleep, mumbling.-  
  
"Idiotic child...."  
  
-Tokyo 3: Streets-  
  
-Shinji sat, staring up at Eva Unit 01, trying to remember what had happened to him before Third Impact. An image of Misato and her kiss flashed in his memory, as well as the explosion that caused her death just after.-  
  
Shinji: "Misato..."  
  
-A few tears were about to build up, if it were not for the reckless driver that drew near him. He stood, watching a car swiftly pull up next to him. The door popped open, a familiar friendly face staring back at him.-  
  
Misato: "Hey there, Shinji."  
  
Shinji: "Misato!!"  
  
-Shinji jumped into the car and closed the door, a smile on his face. Though, nothing to say, and she nothing back. But, it was all well. They both were alive, in the car that brought Shinji to NERV HQ when he first arrived. It was almost like De-Ja-Vu. There they were in the car, peacefully, as the car drove into a parking lot next to a building.-  
  
Shinji: "Misato, what are we doing here?"  
  
Misato: "Picking up the Second Child, of course."  
  
Shinji: "Asuka..."  
  
-Misato nodded.-  
  
Misato: "We're reopening NERV." 


	2. Episode 1: New Days : Part 1

.....We're reopening NERV.....  
  
-The words echoed in Shinji's head..but he shook his head. Now for sure, he was back in the world he wanted. The world where he recieved pain, and still wanted it. He awoke in a cold sweat, the memories of Third Impact. Could he do this again? Pilot Eva? He sighed. He had too...there was nowhere else to go...and Eva Unit 01 would not activate without Shinji....it's soul. Shinji stood from his bed and walked to his door. In another small sigh he opened it, walking to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as he entered the light filled room.-  
  
Misato: "Well, looks like the sleepy-head has finally awoken."  
  
-There Asuka and Misato sat, having beverages. Asuka kept quiet, not having much to say to Shinji at the moment. Misato stood, taking another cup from the cubby and filling it with hot tea. Shinji took a seat, still tired. Pen- Pen's house opened, the penquin hopping out with his towel, off to have a bath. Shinji took a sip from his drink, upon recieving it.-  
  
Shinji: "Thanks.."  
  
-He said with a smile, Misato smiling back and Asuka still keeping her stubborn ways. Guess things were back to normal...for now.-  
  
Shinji: "How long until the repairs are finished?"  
  
-Shinji asking Misato. She placed her can of beer down, and yawned.-  
  
Misato: "A few weeks at the most. We took a hard hit."  
  
-Shinji nodded.-  
  
Shinji: "What of Unit 02?"  
  
Misato: "It's beyond repair at the moment. NERV is undergoing insufficient funds."  
  
-Asuka puts her drink down and sighs. Shinji eyes her and stands, walking back to his room. The two watch him, knowing the trauma they all experienced. What to actually say to one another after such a thing? Misato stood, looking into the cubby. She turned to face Asuka with a smile.-  
  
Misato: "What should I make for dinner?"  
  
-The Next Week-  
  
-At school, the students sat. Shinji and Asuka both in a miserable mood, the other students going about their business. Shinji eyes the desk, the one where She sat. It was as if she didn't exist anymore. What happened to her? Suddenly the bell rang, the teacher dismissed the class. Students stood and moved out, Asuka stopping at Shinji's desk, awaiting him to stand. Shinji sat, still staring at the desk.-  
  
Asuka: "It's time to go."  
  
-Asuka frowned, saying in an annoyed tone. She bent down, he head next to Shinji's, the confused look on her face. She groaned, standing and walking out, calling back to Shinji.-  
  
Asuka: "You shouldn't be dwelling in memories...especially when it's about that bitch. It doesn't do you any good!"  
  
-She left and Shinji stood, grabbing his bag and letting out a sigh. He followed a few paces behind Asuka. He kept quiet, watching Asuka from the back. She still wore that frown, walking with an annoyed stomp. Shinji stopped, rustling in the bushes interrupting his walk. Out jumped the cat from before, staring at him with those eyes once more. They were red now, not green. Shinji watched it, a sudden breath at it's approach.-  
  
Shinji: "What now?"  
  
-Asuka stopped, turning around to see Shinji talking to a cat. Another confused look came to her face. She walked over and eyed them both. She poked Shinji, but no reaction happened. She looked at the cat and frowned as it ran away. Shinji watched it run off into the bushes again, then began walking home like nothing had happened. Asuka looked at him then back to where the cat disappeared to. She rolled her eyes and followed Shinji again.-  
  
-Misato's Apartment-  
  
-The phone was ringing. Asuka came around the corner of the hall to grab the phone, but she stopped to see Misato pick up the reciever.-  
  
Misato: "Hello?.....Yes....Alright, I'll be there in an hour."  
  
-Misato placed down the phone and turned around, looking at Asuka who stood there.-  
  
Asuka: "What's going on?"  
  
Misato: "I have to go down to the GeoFront tonight. I will probably be back early this morning."  
  
-Misato grabbed her jacket and ran out, putting her shoes on, left in a hussle. Shinji waved goodbye, closing the door behind her. He turned and walked back into the kitchen.-  
  
Shinji: "What should we have to eat?"  
  
-He asked Asuka, who sat staring at the ceiling. No reply. He turned back to look into the cubby for anything to cook.-  
  
Asuka: "Shinji?"  
  
-Shinji turned to look at Asuka.-  
  
Shinji: "Hmm?"  
  
Asuka: "Do you think we'll pilot our Evas again?"  
  
Shinji: "Maybe. Misato says Unit 02 won't be repaired until they can get their money problems fixed. It may be a while before we do any Piloting."  
  
Asuka: "Hmm..."  
  
-Asuka sighs. Shinji turns back and closes the cubby and walks to the hall, stopping before he walked out.-  
  
Shinji: "I'm sorry......I didn't mean to have Unit 02 destroyed. I couldn't do anything..."  
  
-Asuka looked at Shinji walk out, sighing and staring back at the ceiling.-  
  
Asuka: "You idiot." 


End file.
